1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric toy car which utilizes a photosensitive resistor to control the driving motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional electric toy cars are too monotonous to attract one's attention. Furthermore, some of the electric toy cars will turn their direction when colliding with an object thereby attracting children to chase after the cars and therefore often tripping and hurting the children, and some of them must be played in a relatively large place thus causing much inconvenience.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a photosensitive electric toy car which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.